Vara adivinadora
( )}} La Vara Adivinadora (o Divining rod en inglés) es un objeto de la pestaña de ciencia utilizado para hallar las cosas y la puerta de Maxwell. Se fabrica a partir de 1 ramita 4 combustibles de pesadilla,1 engranaje y el motor de alquimia. Al ser equipada la varita emite un sonido, el mismo incrementa en tono, y velocidad dependiendo de que tan próximo se este de las Cosas o la Puerta. También irradia anillos de colores dependiendo la cercanía con estos objetos. Durante una tormenta existe una posibilidad de sosteniendo la varita se atraiga un rayo. Por un breve momento ésto causara que la varita reaccione como si estuviese muy cerca de una cosa o la puerta. La Vara Adivinadora es el tipo de ítem que Krampus y los monos no pueden robar, y las Plantas de ojo no pueden comer. Tampoco puede llevarse a través de la Puerta de Maxwell, de hacerlo, al pasar por el portal se convertirá en cenizas. Sin embargo sus ingredientes si pueden ser transportados. Modo aventura En el Modo Aventura, la Vara Adivinadora estará sobre un soporte, una base, exactamente próxima de la posición donde el jugador despierta. Una vez que el jugador toma la vara el soporte desaparece a los pocos segundos. También actúa como llave para activar la Cosa de Madera, y la Cerradura de Pesadilla, obligando así al jugador a tomarlo al principio de cada aventura. Curiosidades * La Vara Adivinadora fue añadida en la actualización The End of the Beginning * Es la misma radio que Maxwell usó para comunicarse con Wilson en el video ''Forbidden Knowledge ''(Conocimiento Prohibido), solo que en un palo ** Se ha confirmado que la marca de la radio es una Voxola, gracias al cita de Winona (Luego de sacar la vara adivinadora de la base) "¡Eso es un Voxola! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" y (al examinar) "Probablemente soy uno de los pocos que queda que sabe cómo usar estos". * La Vara Adivinadora y las Cosas pudieron haber sido diseñadas por Robert Wagstaff, dada la cita de Winona para la base de la vara adivinadora "Igual al del taller del jefe". * Las "Varas adivinadoras" en la vida real eran ramitas que se alegaba servían en la localización de fuentes de agua subterránea o yacimientos minerales. * El efecto de sonido emitido por la Vara Adivinadora ha sido hecho mediante un Tanpura, un instrumento de cuerdas Indio usado para crear sonidos de zumbidos. * La descripción en la pestaña de elaboración para la Vara Adivinadora "There must be some kind of way out of here," (Debe haber alguna forma de salir de aquí), es una referencia a la canción "All Along the Watchtower" de Bob Dylan/Jimi Hendrix. * La Vara Adivinadora es el único objeto no-mágico y no-ancestral que requiere combustible de pesadilla como parte de su elaboración. Galería White Rings.PNG|Si la señal es de color blanca, entonces la Cosa/Puerta está lejos. Yellow Rings.PNG|Si la señal es de color amarillo, la Cosa/Puerta está cerca. Red Rings.PNG|Si la señal es de color rojo, entonces la Cosa/Puerta está muy cerca. Divining Rod and Holder ingame with Maxwell.png|Vara Adivinadora sobre la base. Divining Rod Ranges.png|Un personaje representando los diferentes rangos de aproximaciones con la Vara Adivinadora y sus respectivas citas. Divining Rod Model.jpg|Figura coleccionable de la Vara Adivinadora. en:Divining_Rod Categoría:Objetos Categoría:Ciencia Categoría:Objetos fabricables Categoría:Objetos equipables Categoría:Objetos naturales Categoría:No renovable Categoría:No inflamable Categoría:Ciencia Nivel 2 Categoría:Modo aventura